Natsukashii
by Paastel
Summary: It was the 20th December. For Seijuurou it wasn't a special day. Not anymore. [ One-shot. AkaKuro. ]


Done for the Otp Battle on Tumblr.

Still too much angst _(I need to write AkaKuro fluff someday)_, unbeta'ed.

**Disclaimer:** KuroBasu belongs to Fujimaki-chan.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou wasn't one whom celebrates birthdays with genuine impatience and warm wishes for the future. The mere thought of congratulating someone for his day of birth was enigmatic and puzzling for the young captain. Congratulations were for one whom overcame a challenge, not for the simple act of being born. If everything, it should be to the mother people need to give felicitations.

Nonetheless, as society decided, the people around him were having a different opinion. Therefore it wasn't surprising when on the 20th of December his currents teammates of Rakuzan Basketball Team greeted him with wishes and the noisy atmosphere they always managed to produce.

Kotarou was the first one who saw him stepped into the clubroom and literally bounced toward him- he was without evoking to Akashi a playful lion cub-

"Happy Birthday Akashi Captain!" the small forward exclaimed in his everlasting cheerfulness, Akashi hold back a sigh – dealing with Kotarou ADHD this early does not do any good for someone nerves.

"Ara let him breath idiot! Happy Birthday Sei-chan" was Reo greeting; the shooting guard was as flamboyant as ever, behind him stood Eikiichi who saluted him as well adding something along the lines of "we should celebrate it with gyuudon."

Smiling at his teammates Akashi thanked them, heading to a shelf to pick up the first strings folder. He could feel the three members exchanging glances behind his back, deciding to ignore them for the moment he browsed through the updated training menu and data of their oncoming match. If anything he sometimes missed Momoi efficiency at scouting, not that Akashi was unconfident in their win, but he liked to be meticulous and not letting anything to hazard. Winning was not a matter of _luck_ and he will demonstrate to his opponents that will and determination alone would not be enough. He was, after all, absolute.

"Ah Sei-chan!" hearing his name being called he turned his eyes toward his vice-captain, prompting him to continue talking.

"We were wondering if you wanted to do something special today?" Raising a delicate eyebrow at Reo, it dawn on Seijuurou that it was expected for him to mark the occasion. Sighing he steeled his glance on the three former uncrowned generals

"I don't think this day should go as differently as any other days, for my expectations of your performances are still high. The Winter Cup is fast approaching; we should use this time as to focus our minds and bodies solely on this goal."

The three students remained silent before Reo bowed slightly a gentle smile on his face. "Understood, Sei-chan."

"Well, shall we go, morning practice won't start by itself."

The four of them, then, headed toward the locker room leaving behind an ignored and forgotten Mayuzumi. "This damn, disrespectful brats" he groaned "ignoring me like that."

* * *

The day went as unevenly as someone like Seijuurou could have. Well if he was truly honest with himself (which he was not) he would have noticed that more girls tried to approach him and that the student meeting went much more smoothly than usual (as if everyone was trying to please him). Anyway, it was time to come home where he was sure the house staff will have prepared a full course meal. His father was at Hong-Kong for the week, so he will be spared the annual speech on how he should use the past year as an example to improve himself to be deserving of the name Akashi.

Akashi does not mind eating alone, he had started to welcome that quiet and peaceful moment in his third year of middle school. So being by himself in the oversized dinner hall wasn't so tedious.

By 8 o'clock his phone vibrated indicating an incoming message. He was expected either Shintarou or Atsushi, as they were the last two he was comfortable staying with by the end of their third year at Teiko. None too surprising it was indeed Atsushi, his laziest way of addressing even transpiring through text messages. Shintarou's own message, albeit more tsundere, came along few minutes later.

He entertained himself with Shogi until 10pm, then decided to call it a night. One should be careful of his sleeping pattern if he is to maintain a proper and sane lifestyle. Seijuurou was barely settled on his mattress when his phone vibrated once more. Raising an eyebrow he grabbed it and browsed through the screen. His composed façade did not move an inch as he read over the content. Honestly he had suspected him to act like this, but it appeared Tetsuya has exceeded his expectations once more. Halting a millisecond, he typed a curt _"thank you Tetsuya_." Not even a minute later, his screen flashed up for a reply_._

_"I didn't know if I should send it to you to be honest, after all Akashi-kun and I did not part on best terms. But I couldn't erase it from my head and Kagami-kun even hit me on the head with a basket-ball at practice because I was spacing out."_

At that point Seijuurou was baffled and mildly annoyed at the mention of Tetsuya's new light, he replied what seemed to be a proper answer_. "I don't understand the need to tell me this Tetsuya."_ It was literally their first conversation since Teiko graduation, and he was curious as to know the reason the Shadow was telling all of this. Soon enough Kuroko responded_, "I suppose I miss talking with Akashi-kun. It's been a while after all."_

'It has been' murmured Seijuurou to the silence in his room. Closing his eyes, appeared behind his eyelids the fleeting memories of Tetsuya in their second year, his quiet happiness, the delight shinning in his eyes as he played with Daiki and Ryouta and his thank you to Seijuurou, smile gracing that pale face.

But these days were over, he no longer needs to maintain this relationship, for all he needs and seeks is opponents to go on a battle and then there will be victory. Because victory was existing and breathing. Tetsuya may have been a part of it before, but that was the past. Tetsuya was with Seirin now, he has this Kagami now. Seijuurou did not care about his whereabouts. Trying to suppress the turmoil of emotions in his mind, he put his phone back on the nightstand.

He would not answer Tetsuya for this only will bring complicated emotions to stir between the two of them, and complicated emotions make people weak. Seijuurou was not weak anymore.

_Fin._

* * *

_ Probably gonna write Kuroko's pov or for his b-day. I dunno. _


End file.
